Nunca enojes a un Bass
by Blossomnoir
Summary: Chate [Chuck x Nate] No en vano sus venganzas tienen reputación de ser las mejores. Ya se lo dijeron, pero Nate no pareció entender bien… /Lemon / Yaoi Slash/ One-shot.


**Nunca enojes a un Bass**

Chate [Chuck x Nate] No en vano sus venganzas tienen reputación de ser las mejores.

Ya se lo dijeron, pero Nate no pareció entender bien…

/Lemon / Yaoi Slash/ One-shot.

**Advertencias:**

Los personajes aquí mencionados no son míos, pertenecen a Cecily Von Ziegesar, y estoy muy lejos de ser ella –shoro por eso(?-

**Aclaraciones:**

_Pensamientos o recuerdos_

_«Diálogos»_

_._

* * *

Ese día sus clases en Yale habían terminado más tarde de lo usual, decidió quedarse en la biblioteca un par de horas extras para poder terminar tranquilamente con todos los trabajos que llevaba atrasados. Intentaba cumplir, aunque sabía que no reprobaría ningún curso…

_«__Eres Nate Archibald, ni siquiera deberías preocuparte en venir a clases.__ » _Le había dicho uno de sus profesores más obtusos. Pero necesitaba, tenía la urgencia y la desesperación de poder sentirse merecedor de que aprobaría el primer año por su propio esfuerzo, dejando de lado que de todos modos debería contar con el "peso" de su ilustre apellido.

Se despertó de repente cuando cabeceó por tercera vez, y se dijo a sí mismo que ya era hora de ir a casa, no tenía sentido seguir leyendo si su mente solo podía concentrarse en la idea de apoyar su rostro en una almohada fresca y dormir durante diez horas. Para bien o para mal, era momento de regresar. Con Chuck…

Habían peleado esa tarde, Nate estaba siguiendo una carrera universitaria en la que necesitaría tiempo, tranquilidad y silencio para poder estudiar. Nada de lo que podía ofrecerle su mejor amigo, quien como siempre y como en épocas de colegiales; dedicaba su vida a despilfarrar la fortuna que no le alcanzaría cinco vidas para terminar gastar, en drogas, fiestas, mujeres, alcohol y más fiestas. Contrataba bailarinas exóticas todas las noches, los dealers se hacían la moneda con aquel chico de llamadas misteriosas al que visitaban con una caja de "pizza" varias veces en el transcurso de la noche. Hasta los alojados en pisos más abajo eran víctima del continuo descontrol que se vivía en el penhouse de Chuck Bass. Era su mejor amigo, y lo amaba, pero debería abandonarlo tarde o temprano si no cambiaba esa actitud. Como mejor amigo, debería acompañarlo en esta nueva etapa de su vida… o alejarse del para no entorpecer sus ansias de avanzar.

Pero no.

_Noche tras noche, mientras Nate se encerraba queriendo leer algo en su habitación, Chuck, ebrio, irrumpía con alguna mujerzuela del brazo queriendo que Nate su sumara a sus interminables orgías de drogas y alcohol. Con el asco que le producían aquellas mujerzuelas. Siempre terminaba echándolos a ambos. Y quedando de malas pulgas, le era imposible concentrarse en sus deberes, por lo que se tomaba algún somnífero y dormía hasta el día siguiente._

_Alrededor de tres semanas habían transcurrido de esa manera. Hasta que una noche Nate decidió tomar las riendas de la situación._

_Harto de lidiar con tantos locos fuera de sí, tomó una copa y haciendo ruido con un cubierto, se plantó sobre la barra de la sala y anunció con voz agria._

_«Señores, mañana tengo un examen, quien quiera tener una fiesta, le ruego que se vaya de aquí inmediatamente. Háganme el favor de usar la puerta de salida.»_

_El corazón le latía acaloradamente, si bien Chuck Bass le había prácticamente rogado que viviesen juntos, nunca se había sentido dueño del lugar en las mismas condiciones de su amigo, quien realmente era el que tenía las cosas a su nombre después de todo._

_La mirada de Chuck fue asesina._

_« Yo también vivo aquí, y tengo mis derechos y mis necesidades. »_

_Alcanzó a decirle, en cierto modo como si fuese una disculpas._

_De a poco, y con cara de defraudados y molestos, los invitados de esa noche fueron dejando sus cotillones, colocándose sus ropas y abrigos, buscando sus teléfonos en sus respectivos bolsillos y carteras, y el lugar fue quedándose vacío. Ya imaginó lo que se avecinaba. No solo la publicación de Gossip Gilr acerca del "Inesperado Aguafiestas y Aburrido Archibald" que se encargaría de dejar nuevamente en boca de todos su hipocresía por haberse prestado al mismo desenfreno sin trapujos en años anteriores. Pero le preocupaba, sobre todo, la reacción de su amigo. Chuck, en el fondo, continuaba siendo un misterio incluso para Nate. _

_Solo botellas de whisky, licores y demás bebidas tirados por doquier junto con los bocadillos repartidos y las "cajas de pizza"… como si el gran Chuck Bass en su sano juicio fuese a comer una vulgar pizza_

_Pese del regaño que se estaba viendo venir, y la explicación que estaba preparando. Chuck lo miró con el típico odio indescifrable que usaba en todo ser que luego merecería una venganza de su parte, encargó a sus sirvientes que limpiaran el desastre y se fue a dormir. _

_Había sido una noche dura y no había dormido más de dos horas, si algo le costaba aceptar al pequeño Archibald, era la idea de que su mejor amigo estuviese enojado con él. De muchas maneras sentía que Chuck era lo único verdadero que tenía en su vida…_

_Se encontraron en el desayuno. Nate no dijo una sola palabra, ni siquiera el buenos días. También tenía su orgullo._

_El que debería estar enojado aquí soy yo. – le dijo. -¿De dónde sacaste la idea de que puedes echar a mis invitados?_

_Iguales condiciones. Eso dijiste cuando nos mudamos._

_¡Por supuesto! Iguales condiciones, yo jamás eché a ninguno de tus amiguitos insulsos de la universidad._

_Ellos no te molestan Chuck, y vinieron solo una vez. Yo necesito un lugar tranquilo donde poder concentrarme._

_Te estás convirtiendo en algo que no me gusta, estás siendo un mojigato._

_No es así Chuck, solo quiero que me acompañes en esto. Que estés conmigo ¡Necesito a mi mejor amigo de mi lado! ¡Se supone que ni siquiera debería tener que pedírtelo!_

_¿En qué sentido te parece que no te acompaño, dime Nathaniel?_

_«Nataniel». Él tenía esa forma tan particular de pronunciar su nombre…_

_Hago de todo por ti, te consigo libros de tus autores favoritos aún cuando estos no han salido a la venta y ni siquiera han llegado a Estados Unidos. Te pago hasta el chofer mientras tus padres solucionan aquel problemita de aduanas, y como si eso fuera poco también me encargo de que la prensa no hable al respecto._

_Lo sé Chuck, y no se qué haría sin ti. Pero quiero que entiendas esto: no puedo continuar en un lugar así, necesito que cambies tu rutina de fiestas o tendré que mudarme._

_Está bien, estoy de acuerdo, ¡vete a la mierda!_

Fue lo último que se habían dicho.

Juntó sus libros, se colocó el abrigo y atravesó el patio de Yale hasta la entrada. Ya no habían rastros de sol, habrán sido cerca de las diez de la noche, solo las grandes farolas entre los árboles de un verde intenso y hermoso alumbraban su paso por los senderos mojados. Por lo visto había llovido en el transcurso de la tarde y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Marcó un número en su teléfono y a los pocos minutos un automóvil negro en cuya pintura lustrada podía reflejarse perfectamente, paró frente a sí. Subió.

_«Al Empire…»_ dijo con un tono ligero de pesadumbre en la voz.

El recepcionista del hotel le pasó su tarjeta antes si quiera de que tuviese que pedirla. Por lo visto Chuck no se había tomado la pelea demasiado en serio, o al menos no había tenido tiempo o interés en avisar a su empleado que aquel mojigato de Yale ya no viviría en su querido Empire.

Una atractiva mujer vestida de negro evitó que el ascensor se cerrara cuando vio que él venía para coger uno.

Nate le agradeció y se coló a su lado, continuando incómodo el recorrido piso tras piso hasta que ella se bajó. Un solo segundo había dejado de mirarlo ¿le pareció un joven atractivo más del montón? ¿O simplemente había reconocido al afortunado hijo de los Archibald?

Abrió la puerta de entrada, y notó la presencia de Chuck en el living, estaba viendo televisión. Alguna película vieja que ya había visto mil veces antes, al mejor estilo de Blair.

Quiso decirle algo. Unas disculpas quizá un "no voy a irme, perdón Chuck", o "Lamento lo de esta mañana, exageré la situación" pero prefirió callar. Fue a su habitación, tomó un baño, se colocó sus pantalones para dormir y se acostó en la cama a leer alguna novela juvenil que le quitara un poco el pesar de su mente y lo aburriera bastante como para dormir plácido y sin interrupciones.

Pero se sobresaltó cuando notó que la puerta de su habitación se abría.

Era Chuck, con la misma inexpresividad de siempre en su rostro.

Se sentó a su lado, sonrió ante el intento de Nate de ignorarlo pretendiendo leer ese libro basura que tenía en sus manos. Hizo volar el libro a un lado y la cara de su concubino nuevamente mostró un gran descontento.

Había traspasado la puerta sin pedir ninguna clase de permiso, y se había sentado en la cama al lado de Nate de la misma manera arrogante y autoritaria. Haría caso a esas objeciones de mojigato que le había planteado, pero antes, y por una última vez, le demostraría a aquel niño bonito de Nate quién tenía el poder en esa casa.

Le quitó las sábanas que lo cubrían, y apoyó sus manos sobre el torso marcado de Nate. Éste se endureció completamente, entendía lo que estaba haciendo Chuck, pero no sabía cómo decirle que pare, o qué hacer realmente, o si dejaba continuar lo que en el fondo quería desde hace tiempo.

El dueño del Empire acerco su rostro al estudiante de Yale, y éste último terminó de avanzar tomándolo de la nuca. Nunca antes había besado a un hombre, pero sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría sucediendo con Chuck, había algo en él que lo hacía considerarlo superior a cualquier ser que estuviese presente en su vida, una especie de respeto, amor y admiración que jamás lograría despertar en él ninguna novia, ninguna amiga, ninguna esposa. Le bajó la bata dejándole media espalda desnuda. Chuck comenzó a quitarle los pantalones, y sonrió al notar la hombría de su mejor amigo despierta. Lo tomó del torso y lo volteó violentamente haciendo que emitiera un quejido ronco. Se sentó sobre su espalda y terminó de tirar su bata a un lado, quedando completamente desnudo sobre la espalda atlética de Nate.

_«Chuck, espera…»_ dijo comenzando a poner resistencia.

Pero Bass parecía no tener muchas ganas de hacerle caso.

«No me vas abandonar tan fácilmente Nathaniel»

Se acostó sobre su espalda. Con una mano tomó de su rostro y lo hizo voltear hacia él, queriendo que sus palabras le quedasen en claro, y con la otra mano descendió por su pecho, torso, un _« Basta»_ llegó hasta sus oídos, pero volvió a hacer caso omiso, y continuó hasta llegar hasta aquel lugar donde todavía continuaba estorbando su bóxer. Adentró su mano, tomó de él _masajeándolo intensa y repetidamente._

_«Ya no pareces quejarte tanto. »_

_No Nathaniel, definitivamente, no te será fácil abandonarme._

Se había sonrojado por completo, su cara parecía hervir y aquellos cabellos rubios tan perfectos, yacían sudados en la almohada, incluso había cerrado los ojos, y notó como aquellas delicadas manos arrugaban las sábanas. Se sintió poderoso. Dejó de sujetarle el rostro y deslizó sus manos hasta su propio miembro. Separó las piernas de Nate ayudado por las rodillas, y tras lubricarlo un poco con sus pocos medios, procedió a adentrarse lentamente en el estrecho camino nunca antes explorado de aquel niño bonito, del golden boy, el más deseado de la escuela quien ahora se encontraba gimiendo desaforadamente ante gusto de estar haciendo lo incorrecto.

Nataniel se levantó levemente, era una sensación que nunca antes había vivido, aquella mezcla entre dolor y placer y lo desconocido era un combo que le había hecho hervir la sangre de una manera que no pensó que sería posible antes. Levantó uno de sus brazos y trajo hacia sí los labios de aquel joven empresario que no paraba de arremeter contra él, y los mordió provocándole un pequeño alarido de dolor.

Chuck, sin dejar de mover sus manos sobre él, lo abrazó fuertemente apretando a mas no poder el estómago del Archibald y terminó de descargarse en una última embestida, en la cual, con sonrisa de gloria, logró escuchar al fin aquel gemido profundo de su mejor amigo, y su mano laboriosa completamente empapada.

Exhaustos, se dejaron caer uno al lado del otro en la cama. Ya habría tiempo de pensarlo otro día.

_«Quédate, Nate, no quiero quedarme sin ti. »_

_«Quién es el mojigato ahora.»_

Sonrió.

.

..


End file.
